


To Tease

by MoonNoon



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, There's only a hint of Sanosuke and Saitou being together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNoon/pseuds/MoonNoon
Summary: Just a normal day for the rooster of causing trouble and irritating a certain broomhead.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmekensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for Gimmekensei! It was just yesterday, but I couldn't post this until now. Also guys, please go check out her work. She writes a lot of Sanosuke x Saitou and puts up with all my ideas for them. <3

It had been several days since Sanosuke had started helping Saitou with taking down the gangs around the ports and honestly, he was finally getting treated a little more warmly. Seems sticking close to a cop had its benefits. Shops had dropped their prices for him where they had initially been charging him at least double the price and he wasn't getting as many dirty looks as before. It was nice to be able to wander to different bars without people eyeing him up as if they were waiting for an opportunity to kick him. 

This was no different of a day really. The world was still peaceful and things were the same as usual, he could maybe fish for a while, then go help with the problems always arising around town. In fact, it was around that time, seeing as the fish didn't seem to be biting.    
  
_ Maybe he could go harass Chou... _

He stopped by his place and dropped off his fishing rod, only to then make his way to Chou’s place and rapped his knuckles against the door. 

"Oi, broomhead! You ready to go deal with the assholes down by the port?" He yelled through the door as if the blond could hear him.   
  
The second floor windows flung open above the door and Chou’s head and bare shoulders rocketed through it. "Oi!" he yelled down to the teenager, "You wanna make less noise? I coulda had someone up here for all you know, huh?"

Sanosuke hesitated and scratched his head, knowing he was leaving himself open to insult and wondering if that was why he said it in the first place, then suddenly Chou disappeared, windows slammed shut. As the cop dressed, Sanosuke laughed and just threw him a shit-eating smirk of a pure asshole when Chou surfaced at the door less than a minute later.

"You know your right hand doesn't count as a different person, Chou." The rooster teased with a loud laugh as he started walking off towards the entrance to town, clearly amused or in a good mood.    
  
"Hey!" Chou yelled, swatting his fist through the air indignantly. "The hell d'you know about my right hand?!"

"Wait--I mean--" Sanosuke choked on air and shook his head. "That's not what I meant!"

Sanosuke getting under Chou’'s skin was second-nature, but this time a huge grin aimed at the back of Sanosuke’'s head took over Chou’'s face. 

"Wait up, you bastard!" he called before running to catch up with Sanosuke bursting into laughter again. Who knew today would be so fun? Heck, he couldn’t wait to tell Saitou. 


End file.
